JINX!
by Link Evergreen
Summary: Challenge by Ninja Master - About Harry(M) turning into Jinx(F) (GB you've been warned). Rated M for safety. The image is not mine.
1. Prologue

**I don't own the characters nor the cover image, just the idea and the story for this story is mine.  
**

**O.o Challenge issued by Ninja Master.**

* * *

Prologue

Amongst the remnant smoking battle field a figure lying in her own blood surrounded by a mountain of corpses, coughing out blood stared at the raining, gloomy sky, four figures crouched down surrounding and witnessing her last moments, their face full of grim and regret at the loss of the girl despite all the chaos and mayhem she caused over the past years.

"*Cough* ha, looks like it's the final straw for me. Hey hat lady could u do me a small *cough* favor?" "Anything." "Could u bury *cough* me with Tom-tom and Fishbones?" "Yes I can do that." "Fat hands, *cough* looks like u win.

*cough, cough* I only wished I could play a bit more *cough, cough*." "I'll miss you trouble maker." "*Cough* looks like it's my time he he byeeeee….." "Good bye Jinx, may you cause trouble in your next life."

Jinx closed her pink eyes and took her last breath in the raining battle field between Piltover and Zaum surrounded by the corpses of Zaum's mad inventions and inhumane creations. In another world a baby opened his eyes for the first time. A pair of green eyes that flashed psychotic pink for a fraction of a second then the pair of eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 1: Da Change

**Sorry it took long, yo. But I had school to deal with. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the neighborhood of Surry, England lives a very strange individual. The neighbors along with the Dursley agree completely on the fact that the subject in question was not normal and had an unhealthy interest in weapons, firearms to be exact.

The subject in question was a young boy at the age of five who had a lean and sturdy build, well for a five year old anyway, he found about firearms from a cartoon show called Tom and Jerry Dudley was watching on TV one afternoon.

He was about the size of a regular five year old with butt length black hair and had killer green pair of eyes rimmed with pink.

The Dursley family tried to gain control of the boy whom they designated freak but gave up after a huge beating when the boy was 4 and a half years old. It happened when Vernon hit the boy on the base of the head the area connected to the spine the boy shuddered then collapsed the next day the boy was fine in health and had a crazy look in his eyes, formerly forest green now a neon psychotic pick rimmed with vibrant noxious green.

At the crazy look on Harry's face caused Vernon's survival instinct to kick in with an immediate understanding of a situation, the boy was insane and insane people are dangerous and with the boy's budding interest on firearms equal massive danger. On that day Vernon secretly called his family together and warned to stay out of the boy's way and for the sake of health do not antagonize the boy.

Petunia listened to Vernon agreed with Vernon right away because she had also seen that look on her nephew's face and suggested to move him to the spare but small room next to which Vernon agreed to. Dudley on the other hand just nodded he was only interested with TV and didn't really care about his cousin that he never talked with. From that day Harry was free to do what he wants to do.

On the 31st of July, Harry's sixth birthday he went through a massive change, at the exact time he was born, 7 pm, and not a second too soon he was struck by a freak lightning bolt. The enormous amount of electricity surged through him accelerating the change first started by Vernon.

The human body is a reflection of the soul so when Vernon struck the boy's head he accidently awakened Jinx's soul and caused it to merge with Harry's. The problem was that although Jinx lived a short life her soul and memories are far stronger and older than Harry's young soul and memories.

So when they merged Jinx's soul and personality became the dominant factor but her power merged into the greater but bound magic well of Harry Potter which spelled disaster. So the body began to adapt and change to fit Jinx's old soul which by now is controlled by the complete fusion of Jinx and Harry's mind. When pure energy coursed through Harry now called Jinx it unlocked Jinx's natural ability to handle weapons and increased that already horned instinct by a thousand fold the surge also quickened the transformation and made the body extremely malleable.

Furthermore it destroyed the bound magic core in Jinx's body causing the magic to erupt around her. The magic completely rearranged the body from a male to a female one. As Jinx returned back to her home the Dursley's were shocked to see the change initially but ignored her soon after in order to preserve their minds.

And so everything was fine in the minds of Dursleys, unknowing the tranquility before the perfect storm.

* * *

**I need a song that Jinx would likely to sin, not her main song thou I got a special use for that one.  
**


End file.
